


The Twins

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [9]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Drabble, M/M, Psychic Bond, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as babies, the twins would cry if separated by so much as the length of a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins

Even as babies, the twins would cry if separated by so much as the length of a room. Sacha and Vidal only realized as they grew older that not all siblings regularly finished each other's sentences, or could tell when the other was sad or angry or hurt, or had to fall asleep wrapped in one another's arms to feel whole. As teenagers, feeling self-conscious of their own strangeness, they tried doing things separately, training with different instructors, seeing girls. But they always returned to the safety of the circle they shared, the warm, familiar touch of a brother's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
